The Demon Within
by Naraku Alma-kun
Summary: Naraku comes for someone who didn't expect he felt strong for. Will Inuyasha protect this person? What of Kagome's feelings?


_**Chapter 1: The Soul of darkness**_

In the middle of the night, a cloud of darkness appeared from nowhere. So, many villagers were very confused of what was happening to the sky. The beautiful stars and the big bright moon were disappearing by the big fog of purple. Inuyasha looked up the sky and said "Naraku, he's here and I'm going to kill him once and for all."

Then, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, shippo and Kilala were getting ready to fight the devious demon. Miroku said "this is my opportunity to end my curse and make him pay for all the suffering we all have gone through."

Kagome said "well, we must fight as much as we can, and depend on Inuyasha to help destroy Naraku once and for all."

Shippo just was standing and was shaking all over. Shivering and feeling scared and wondering if everything will be all okay. Since many people in the village were scared many of the women came to Miroku to ask for guide ness.

Then, suddenly Sesshomaru came and said "Inuyasha, I want the Tetsaiga so give it here!" Then, Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and pointed at Inuyasha then at the sky. Shining light came from the sword and up at the purple sky. Suddenly, Naraku appeared and got really angry. With his new and developed body as almost as a full demon it was shown that he took a girl from the village. He used her as a hostage and went off. Inuyasha and the others heard her screams and her sadness to go back with her mother and father.

The village girl said "**PLEASE HELP ME; I DON'T WANT TO BE DEVOURED BY A DEMON**!"

Kagome yelled "DON'T WORRY WE'LL COME AND RESCUE YOU AND BE BACK WITH YOUR FAMILY!" Then, she took out her bow and arrow and pierced it to Naraku. The arrow missed, Naraku laughed maniacally and killed the girl with his sword. A rain of blood sprayed all over the ground.

Suddenly, Kikyo cam and saw that t was to late and Naraku smiled at Kikyo wickedly. Kikyo was angry and yet she shed tears for the parents who lost their child because of Naraku. Suddenly, Naraku came down next to Kikyo and laughed. She wasn't surprised o the way he is. Then, Inuyasha came running to where Kikyo was and took out Tetsaiga.

Inuyasha said "NARAKU GET AWAY FROM KIKYO!" He went running to protect Kikyo but Naraku got in the way and blocked him from coming any near her. Kagome with a gasp and she realized she heard everything and couldn't see how Inuyasha protected Kikyo. So, she just stared at the sky and so she just smiled and said "Inuyasha, make sure to hit Naraku at his right arm. He has Sacred jewel shard right there." Inuyasha said "Alright, then Kiyo will not go there with you and your jewel shard will be mine!"

Naraku said in a voice very hypocrite "She's mine and Kikyo will never be with you. So give up and don't get near her. She belongs to me and I will kill anyone who takes my property away from me."

Naraku called out "Kagura go kill Inuyasha and his pathetic friends his friends."

And Naraku started to laugh wickedly. Kikyo couldn't stand to see Inuyasha get hurt by anyone. She got her bow and arrow and pierced it to Naraku.

Naraku was mad and he yelled out "HOW COULD YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR ARROW? YOU ARE MINE AND NO ONE ELSE. YOU WILL COME WITH ME AND STAY BY MY SIDE FOREVER.!" Kikyo was getting angry and Kagome was upset that she heard Inuyasha say -Flashback- " will protect Kikyo so get away from her Naraku!" -Flashback end- Kagome's heart was aching silently without anyone noticing.

Sango walked near Kagome and asked her "Are you okay Kagome you don't look very well?"

Kagome answered with a sad sigh and a smile in her face "Yeah, I'm okay so don't worry okay, besides we are in a battle here so let try to destroy Naraku and get your brother back alright." Sango nods and Kagome nods too. There Inuyasha looking at Kagura very angrily and Kikyo with a sad face and pissed at the same time was not feeling well too. Kikyo's soul collectors were at a distance to send her as many souls as she could get. Suddenly, the souls were departing. Sesshomaru kept at a look out of Naraku while he was conjoining his body again. Then, with no precipitation, he jumped and took out Tokijin. Sesshomaru pointed Tokijin at Naraku and the lightning came out and took out an arm from Naraku then a leg.

Naraku kept on laughing and said "You fools can destroy me, I am powerful and can regain my body how many times it takes, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru didn't cared for anything that he said he responded "Naraku, you will die and take you out of this world forever and this time you will not return. Naraku saw Sesshomaru's face with determination and anger. 'Sesshomaru you will be part of my body and you will give all your demonic power and get rid of Inuyasha forever. Soon enough Kikyo will be mine.' Naraku disappeared at the purple cloud he made again. Then he ran for Kikyo and carried her off.

Inuyasha yelled "Kikyo, NOOOOOOO! KIKYOOOOOO! Naraku damn you, Kagura get out of my way or you'll regret it"

Kagura answered "Inuyasha, you are pathetic getting worried for a mortal that is already dead. Besides I know that she will die."

Inuyasha said "Shut up Kagura, I will kill you and get rid of you. Besides you are just an incarnation of Naraku." So Inuyasha yelled out "WIND SCAR!" Kagura got her feather and flew off quickly and she escaped on time. Inuyasha said in his mind 'Damn it she got away, but one day she will be destroyed' By getting distracted by the battle Inuyasha didn't realized that Naraku had taken Kikyo with him. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome.

Kagome said "Naraku took Kikyo with him and she just disappeared" Inuyasha was sad and scared that maybe Naraku might harm her. Kagome put her head down and got a little depressed and sad. She got near Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha let's all rescue Kikyo together." Inuyasha was relieved and happy. Inuyasha said in his mind 'thank you Kagome, Kikyo where might you be?' Kagome smiled and said let's go Miroku, Sango, shippo and Kilala followed them from behind.

Kagome in her mind said 'its time to go on a dangerous quest what will await us there, to where Naraku lives'

To be continued……..

- - -

I hope you like my first story so I could make many more an this time it will be more exiting than the other


End file.
